Judgment Day
by Anime-StarWars-fan-zach
Summary: It has been one year since the day Kira was killed. The world has turned back to normal. It seems the days of Kira are gone. Or are they? Judgment day has finally arrived for the fools who had stopped Kira before. Dead-Fic, now.
1. Aizawa

**Obviously this differs from the one year later ending in the final volume of Death Note. Hmm, then again, the one year later thing didn't happen in the anime...oh well. Anyways, this is an AU of the ending in the manga, and in a way somewhat of an ending/continuation of the ending of the anime. I hope you all like this, because I sure will enjoy writing the deaths in this. Remember to review. Sorry that this chapter is short. This is the first of 8 or so chapters. The other ones may be longer, it depends.**

Aizawa was driving, heading towards his house. It had been a rough day at work. It was exactly one year to date since Light Yagami's, Kira's, death.

As Aizawa was just starting to crossing an intersection, a truck came racing towards him. His eyes grew wide as he realized his impending death. Time seemed to go in slow motion. Slowly, it seemed, the truck was coming faster and faster until it was almost to his car.

"Shuichi Aizawa." a voice said to him. He turned his neck to see Light Yagami in the other car seat.

"Judgement day." Light said with a cruel grin, and held up a death note. In it was written: _Shuichi Aizawa, traffic accident._

Time went back to normal as the truck smashed into Aizawa's car, instantely killing him.


	2. Gevanni

Stephen Loud, a.k.a. Gevanni, was having a nice relaxing evening at home with his son and wife. It had been one year since the criminal known as Kira had been killed by the Shinigami Ryuk. In fact, today was the anniversary he had died, though no one else except the people who had been at the warehouse knew that.

_"This world is better off without that monster. Even though the crime rate has gone back to the way it was before Kira started killing criminals, this world is still better off without him. Even though he had good intentions, he should have never started it in the first place. His rule was by fear, and it would have never lasted long."_ Gevanni thought as he watched Fox News, which was currently having a debate about whether or not Kira's rein was right or wrong and if he was ever coming back.

"Fat chance that he'll ever come back, unless that Yagami fellow somehow comes back from the dead, or another Death Note is dropped into the human world," he muttered under his breath so neither his wife or his son could hear him.

Then suddenly, his wife clutched her chest, and fell to the floor.

"Mom!" his son cried, rushing to her. However, he joined her on the floor a few seconds later.

Fearing the worst, Gevanni leapt out of his chair and ran over to them. He checked their pulses. No heart beat.

"Stephen Loud. Judgment day has come." someone right next to him said. He looked over to see the grinning face of Light Yagami, holding open a Death Note. In it were the written names:

_Lucinda Loud  
Robert Loud  
Stephen Loud_

"Impossible...how are you alive?" Gevanni asked with his final breath. A moment later he died from a heart attack.


	3. Mogi

Mogi stared down at the street below him. He was on edge of a building, ready to make the jump that would end his life. No one on the street had noticed him yet, and when they did it would be too late. He had nothing to live for anymore. Nothing.

His parents were dead, his dad killed by cancer, while his mom died shortly after him because she lost the will to live. His older brother, dead because of a drunk driver.

And his girlfriend. Christ, his girlfriend. He loved her, and now she was gone as well. They had gotten together a month after the Kira investigation ended.

She was a reporter, and had said something which made the Kira radicals furious. A couple of days later she died of a car bomb. Mogi was going to ask her for her hand in marrige later that night when they were suppose to go out to eat.

Before he jumped, he thought of his life up until now. He had had a good life. He had helped bring down Kira, had put criminals in jail, and other things. Yes, he had had a good life. Then everything went downhill. After Kira's downfall, nothing went right for him. Crime was as high as it was before Kira, most of the criminals he put away now got free because of lack of evidence or a corrupt court, everyone that mattered most to him were dead, and almost worst of all, he was starting to regret what had happened at the warehouse.

Then he jumped. He closed his eyes, waiting for the ground to rush up to meet him.

"Kanzo Mogi."

He opened his eyes to see Light Yagami, holding open a Death Note. Time seemed to stand still.

"Judgment day." Light said with a smile. Mogi looked at what was written in the Note.

_Taki Mogi—dies from cancer_

_Cagilla Mogi—loses the will to live_

_Takamoto Mogi—gets killed by a drunk driver_

_Serena Akiria—gets killed by a car bomb_

_Kanzo Mogi—Suicide_

Light Yagami disappeared. Time speed up and Mogi hit the ground.

**I hope Mogi didn't seem too OOC. I was thinking of a somewhat creative way to kill him off, and this came to mind. If any of you have ideas for how the remaining people should die, please leave them in a review or PM me them. Now Review please.**


	4. Ide

Hideki Ide was out eating dinner, celebrating, in his own way, the annivarsey of the end of Kira. It had been a good day at the NPA. He had asked Aizawa to go with him, but the man declined, saying he wanted to spend the day with his family. Mogi hadn't showed up to work that day, and Matsuda went to his apartment after the day was over, so he went alone.

As Ide was about to start eating his meal, a gun shoot was suddenly heard. He stopped eating immediately to see where it had come from. Not to far away from where he was at, two men with ski masks over their heads were holding guns.

"On the floor, everyone! Now!" one of the men barked out. The dinners complied.

Ide watched out of the corner of his eye as the two men had people put in their money, jewelry, and anything else worth of value into a sack. Eventually they came to him.

"Ok, give us your wallet and—!" one of the men started to say, but was cut off as Ide made his move.

He didn't know a lot of self defense, but the one he knew from his training was good enough to knock down both men, sending one of their guns flying. Ide scrambled for it, hoping to get to it before the other man got up and shot.

It seemed his hope wasn't enough.

As Ide grabbed the gun and turned around, the second man fired at him repeatedly. The bullets struck home, hitting Ide in the chest and stomach.

As his vision started to go black, Ide saw the form of Light Yagami.

"Hideki Ide. Judgement day has arrived." Yagami said, opening up a Death Note. Ide saw one name in the page it had opened up to.

_Hideki Ide—is shot to death_

Then Hideki Ide was no more.

**Sorry that these chapters are so short. I do promise you the chapters with Near and maybe Matsuda will be longer than these. Again, if you have any ideas for deaths for the remaining four or so people, please tell me them. Now review please. By the way, these deaths aren't happening in order by chapters, except for Matsuda's and Near's, since they will be the last two to die and will die in order, unlike the rest. Thought I'd let you know. **


End file.
